1. Field
This relates to digital sign which is stably operable in a low temperature environment and a method of driving the same
2. Background
Digital sign may provide varied content and messages via a display panel rather than typical hardware media, such as a signboard or a poster, for outdoor advertisement, making use of intelligent digital video devices based on LCDs LEDs. As the size of the display panel increases, the amount of heat generated by the display panel associated drive circuit boards also increase. Efficient dissipation of heat generated by the display panel and the circuit boards may allow the digital sign to operate normally, even in a hot and humid outdoor environment. In addition, since the temperature of such an outdoor environment may vary seasonally, digital sign may employ a fan and a heater to remain within a range of acceptable operating temperatures, significantly increasing energy consumption.